


The Ochre Vampire

by StarDust3



Series: Myths of the Holy War [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on melle-d's mythtale AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDust3/pseuds/StarDust3
Summary: Slim is lured into finding a new home.





	The Ochre Vampire

He's thirsty, he's in pain and, most importantly, he wants to stop trying. He wants to give up. He doesn't have a master to follow and no reason to live.

Slim watches the sun beam slowly get closer to him, this is his chance to end it.

“Wow, a vampire immune to the sun? Now I've seen everything,” a voice says above him. Slim debates if it's worth it to respond, not bothering to look up at the stranger. Although not many creatures he knows of can fly.

“No response, eh? I guess I'll have to pull out the big guns then. I knew your former master,” the voice tells him. Slim freezes, his mind reeling.

No, the creature had to be lying. He doesn't why it would be, but it has to be. 

“Don't believe me? He had purple magic, right? And a scar down his right eye and up his left?” 

Slim pounces at the voice with a snarl. How does this creature know? How does it know about his master!?

Slim's pounce lands him in sunlight, no sign of the creature.

“Sorry, did I say something wrong? I'm not good at this whole empathazing thing,” the voice says from behind the treeline. Slim chases after it, his anger and hunger overriding his rational thoughts.

He chases after a the creature, it's voice staying the same distance away no matter how fast he chased it.

This goes on for hours, the rising sun now risen and burning his bones. His body stops listening to him when he reaches a clearing. He doesn't register much besides the sun and lack of trees around him.

“Jeez, I haven't done that much work in centuries. I guess my plan didn't work, but you're here anyway,” the creature huffs. Slim struggles to move, his body done and his minding fading.

“Oh, right, the sunlight. Here, bud, this should keep you alive,” the voice says as it gets closer to Slim. His last moments of consciousness frustrated that he can't grab the creature when he's so close. Something soft and light touches the back of his skull.

His thoughts go dark.

/

When he wakes it's in a large comfy bed. The room dark and blocking any sunlight.

“You're finally awake,” a young, but commanding voice says beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first, ochre is a shade of orange. I had to look up shades of orange so I didn't have three orange creatures in my titles.  
> Second, I'm starting to wonder about writing a bigger fic, what do you guys think?  
> Anywho, thanks for reading!


End file.
